


Meet The Parents

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [2]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, im too obsessed with it, more pewdieplier trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A fussing over their appearance before they meet Person B’s parents, while B approves or denies certain things. (From OTPprompts on Tumblr. Go check out all the cutsie poop there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> More PewDiePlier trash. I've grown too emotionally attached to this ship.

"What about this shirt?" Felix pulls out a plaid button up and rests it on his front.

Mark is on his back, arms behind his head, looking between bored and amused. He grunts and shakes his head, which makes Felix sigh and flop down on the bed beside Mark.

The blond speaks into the covers, voice muffled and smacks his hands on the bed for exaggeration.

The brunet chuckles and pats Felix's head. "I can't hear your when you face is shoved in the covers."

Felix sits up, and flops onto his back. "You seemed to hear me perfectly fine last night." He murmured.

Mark chuckled, throwing an arm around Felix. "I said that you're not helping by saying no to everything I show you." The blond spoke softly, curling into Mark's side.

"Listen. My parents won't care what you wear or what your hair looks like, or anything else. The only thing they'll care about is your personality, and if you're treating me right."

Felix was silent as he processed Mark's words, breathing in deeply. "So they won't care if I wear a neon pink tutu when I meet them?" 

The taller chuckled at that, pressing a small kiss to Felix's forehead. "They'd be a little weirded out, but sure."

"Just wear whatever you want, okay? Me and my parents don't mind." 

Felix smiled softly and made his way back to the warderobe, picking out a shirt covered in tiny, pink cats.

"Maybe wearing the bright pink ones in front of them is a bit too soon."

"Mark!"


End file.
